


Good Morning

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, markson, mornings with markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Waking up naturally in the morning was truly an underrated thing, one he hoped to do more often. But waking up like that beside the man he loved? Even better.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe I’m so sleepy and forgetful, I’m going to try upload these earlier each day.
> 
> Please enjoy some fluffy sweet Markson!

Waking up naturally in the morning was truly an underrated thing, one he hoped to do more often. But waking up like that beside the man he loved? Even better.

Jackson was still fast asleep, light snores and chest heaving, snuggling into Mark’s side when the older man tried to move. His hands held together by his head and a leg hooked over Mark’s, Jackson had never been so comfortable in his sleep state. Sometimes Mark couldn’t believe it was real, them being together even after everything they’d been through as team members and as a group, a swirl of emotions from the moment they met and the awkward stages of realising their feelings to actually dating. But it was. Jackson was in his arms and in his, no, their, bed.

He lay there, admiring the younger man, still in awe of how beautiful the other could look fast asleep in the early hours of morning. It felt so unreal he had to confirm it with a touch, a stroke of his thumb on Jackson’s cheek but even then, he was still stunned. Brushing the hair out of the younger’s forehead, Mark planted a small kiss on the exposed skin.

The movement made the younger shift about, eyes fluttering and taking in the image before him.

Mark repeated the action again, this time attached with words spoken in his low voice, “Good morning.” He smiled softly at the younger, Jackson blushing in turn.

Jackson ducked under the covers, shy under the watchful gaze and his boyfriend’s intense stare but loving every moment all the same and snuggling back into him. Letting out muffled words, Jackson replied, “Good morning.”

The moment was real, there was no denying it. Mark admitted, a hand stroking his lover’s back as he smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments.
> 
> I want chocolate. 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
